


Heaven

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fireworks, Holding Hands, Husbands, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 01:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19555858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Heaven

Heaven

It was a pleasantly warm evening, but not too much and you could have a view of the whole city of Austin; all around them there was silence, interrupted by the chirping of cicadas and the rustling of the branches of the old oak.  
Jensen looked absently at the time.  
"There are still five minutes and seven seconds left," Jared joked, giving him an amused look.  
"Put anxiety"  
Jared laughed, shifting his weight from one leg to the other, making the Impala's hood waver dangerously.  
"Hey! You're leaving your ass print on it, I'll kill you," Jensen exclaimed, giving him a murderous look.  
"Excuse me! Next time I'll leave you alone with your lover"  
"What are you jealous?"  
Jared smiled wryly and said, "No, but I kiss better than her"  
"BICTH!"  
"Jerk!"  
"Well, my love, he married me," laughed Jared.  
"Right now I'd like to throw you down the hill," said Jensen sarcastically, pointing down the steep slope.  
"Just for a car?"  
The last words of Jared were erased by the din of the first fireworks, of the 4th of July.  
It was almost eleven o'clock almost the first burst in the sky was heard.  
Others followed soon after.  
The fires passed from orange to blood red, from soft purple primula, to light green to darker like that of moss in spring and taking on the strangest forms like concentric circles, oval inside each other, and rains of fire.  
"Wow!"  
Jensen turned and smiled, took Jared's hand and tied it to his.  
"Happy Fourth of July, Jay"  
"You too"  
"Do you know what?"  
Jared looked at him questioningly.  
"I find that the fires are the most beautiful, because they are reflected in your eyes," murmured Jensen, caressing his husband's face.  
"Thank you"  
Jared's heart was pounding when he felt Jensen's hot lips rubbing against his,  
and finally answered the kiss.


End file.
